Brandon M. Dennis
Not to be confused with the character of the same name in his movies, Oxhorn Brandon M. Dennis, commonly known by his internet alias, Oxhorn, is an author, game commentator, former machinima artist, and current host of his own classy livestream, Scotch & Smoke Rings. His original Oxhorn Brand movies were mostly parodying songs, movies, or World of Warcraft in general. When he's not wearing suspenders with a certain sort of finesse, he's reading, writing, blogging, doing web design, making movies and more often than not enjoying a classy drink with an even classier cigar. Known around the world as the fallout expert, he has gained a nice reputation for his lore videos.http://www.bloggingwithclass.com/ Machinima Era Oxhorn was a prominent figure in the early WoW community starting with his first video uploaded on December 17th 2005 entitled Hark! Hear the Wails! ''described as "a short carol in World of Warcraft, with a devious twist." Oxhorn later solidified his place in the WoW's history with classics such as ''ROFLMAO!, The Anti-Elf Anthem, and his Inventing Swear Words ''series. His videos are most well known for his memorable characters including Oxhorn, Staghorn, Associate Professor Evil, and Mortuus.http://www.oxhorn.com/characters/ All of which are real characters he played in ''World of Warcraft. WeGame Oxhorn eventually found a job with a website by the name of WeGame and was for some time doing his machinimas for a living, unfortunately WeGame closed its doors in 2011. Later Years While he uploaded when possible, Oxhorn's video output had to decline so he could fully dedicate himself to supporting his new family. Oxhorn formally left the machinima scene on July 17th 2013 with one last epic film, Into the Tin. A running joke on Scotch and Smoke Rings is that he would return to machinima making if someone could only drop a million dollars in his lap. He has also commented that he has many resolutions to his various series already in his mind, but unfortunately does not have the time to make it reality. WoWCrendor later had Ox on his interview show, Fishing with Crendor, to discuss his time in WoW and machinima career. Oxhorn discussed his fond memories of the game and why he ultimately had to quit playing. Scotch and Smoke Rings Era In early 2010 Oxhorn came up with the idea for a weekly show to interact with his fans to fill the time in between his machinimas, naming the show Scotch and Smoke Rings. Around the time when Oxhorn started S&SR is also when he began growing out his famous beard. The show airs every Thursday at 7 PM Pacific Time. Even after Oxhorn ended his machinima career he continued the show for his fans, now hosting it on his own website. He later founded a new YouTube channel to host reviews and episodes of Scotch and Smoke Rings entitled, ClassyManIAm. He recently began making changes to improve his show including buying a new PC and moving into a new studio. He also began including improvements the interface, his Twitch chat, and introduced new perks for subscribers. Present As of 2018 Oxhorn has changed his content output. Being a very creative person ever since his movie days Ox horn has now switched gears to the Fallout series. He is a renowned and prominent figure in the Fallout community just like how he was a prominent in his WOW days. If you are ever looking to fill up on some sweet Fallout lore or a story narrated and produced of the highest quality to pass time you can visit his YouTube channel. In 2010 he quit making movies because he just started a family and wanted to support them so they can have a good financial life. Well he still continued his weekly show "Scotch and smoke rings" As his channel grew from the new Fallout content he quit his job when he had reached 200k subscribers. In the next 6 months he would witness astounding amount of success as his channel subscriber count went up to 400k. With a growing fan base and supporters Oxhorn has gained a reputation as a respectable family friendly, lovable content creator that he is because of his success he is now able to create content and provide for his family's well being. Oxhorn currently has almost 800k subscribers soon to reach 1M. Maybe one day he will make a Oxhorn brand movie from Fallout or other nostalgic series from his WoW days (we still are waiting for a sequel to his last move!) Music One of the most praised aspects of Oxhorn's films were his songs. The music was usually composed by Nathan Allen Pinard, while Oxhorn himself provided the vocals (and occasionally masterful pennywhistle playing). Many of his most popular songs are included below. His most well-known song is ROFLMAO! with over 16 million views. We Three Dwarves - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|We Three Dwarves Like the Game - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|Like the Game I Saw Three Rogues - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|I Saw Three Rogues It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like This Raid Isn't Going to Happen - World of Warcraft Machinima|It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like This Raid Isn't Going to Happen "Tank Tank Heal Tank" Music Video - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|Tank Tank Heal Tank An Oxhorn Brand Medley - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn ROFLMAO! - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|ROFLMAO! The Great Kodo - With Vocals! - World of Warcraft (WoW) Machinima by Oxhorn|The Great Kodo Memorable Quotes *''"Welcome one and everyone to this week's episode of Scotch and Smoke Rings! I am your neighbourhood friendly Oxhorn as always, with my suspenders set to maximum stun."'' https://youtu.be/W4FY5I9CUuQ?t=20s - Ox starts off an episode of the show. *''"A bot is only as intelligent as it's programmer, and since this bot's programmer was me, there's a lot of room for improvement."Episode 308; 32 minutes, 57 seconds. - Oxhorn explaining his chat bot on Twitch. * ''"Cheers ladies and gentleman! Bottoms up."''https://youtu.be/W4FY5I9CUuQ?t=9m25s - Oxhorn before enjoying some scotch. * ''"We all work, and many of us have spouses and children. Family is a man’s number one priority, and in order to provide, one must work."''http://www.bloggingwithclass.com/news/why-im-retiring-from-movie-making/ - Oxhorn explains why he left machinima making. * ''"I feel the white light of time, as it flickers by. When I'm unplugged im just a guy... who's life ain't like the game!" - Oxhorn in Like the Game. * "Greg! You made quick work of me. I'm impressed. I'm not even mad."''https://youtu.be/wLgdfpLKsD4?t=1h4m41s - Oxhorn after a game of Hearthstone with Gregero Fedoro. * ''"You know that song, Bananaphone? Well if a banana could be a phone. I'm sure a turtle shell could be a phone. There's gotta be some kinda logic in there." - Oxhorn tries to explain a live call from Hat the Singing Turtle. * "A poor mechanic blames his tools my friend, a poor mechanic. Just sayin'." ''https://youtu.be/F1w1_eG9HbA?t=34m9s ''-'' Oxhorn jokingly gives Greg Hartung a hard time. * ''"I'm not wearing a hat. Oh what, this? This is my hair. This is what I spontaneously grow. From the nose down I grow beard, I grow majesty. From the nose up I grow... derby. Just another unique attribute of my set bonus." - Oxhorn when asked by a fan to remove his hat. Trivia * .]]He formerly played ''World of Warcraft on the Silver Hand US server. * One of his favorite brands of scotch is Scoresby.https://youtu.be/XUL0e7Z070U?t=18m51s * A recurring theme in his WoW movies was mocking the prettier races of Warcraft, namely elves and Pandaren. Videos with this theme include The Panda Exterminator and The Anti-Elf Anthem. * Oxhorn is a fan of the band Queen.https://youtu.be/Dlc4rdtIcFw?t=48m33s * Oxhorn finds ogres would be a fitting addition to the Horde.https://youtu.be/37Np-yQg5Gs?t=24m50s * One of his favorite Warcraft characters is Cairne Bloodhoof. * He studied Scandinavia in college and knows a bit of Swedish. His poor Swedish is highlighted in An Oxhorn Brand Medley. https://youtu.be/Iow5n2LU0L0?t=2m5s * Oxhorn's role in the early WoW machinima community have earned him severals references in the game, including items and NPCs inspired by his movies.http://www.wowhead.com/item=23614/red-snapper * He grew up in a small Alaskan fishing town. He currently resides in Washington state. * Oxhorn plays the pennywhistle and will often play a few tunes on the show at the fan's request. * He has authored two novels. The first being The Tale of Cloran Hastings, and the other being a compilation of his earlier works, Era One. * His favourite toys to play with a child was G.I. Joe and Lego. * He has never put any of his real money into Hearthstone, although fans have donated money for that purpose. * It would seem Oxhorn is a fan of metal.https://youtu.be/-l_DAGHb94Q?t=38m26s * Oxhorn losing a game of Hearthstone has been dubbed "Pulling an Oxhorn" in parody of the similar adage of "Pulling a Hartung" * He was a fan o''f X-Men: The Animated Series'' in his youth. With Gambit being a personal favorite.https://youtu.be/l25oeUogy-0?t=9m30s * He has fond memories of Vanilla WoW and Burning Crusade, but he enjoyed and played Wrath of the Lich King the most. ** He has stated the Nordic atmosphere of Northrend helped contribute to his love of the expansion. Gallery OxhornPennywhistle.png|Oxhorn entertains the fans with some classy tunes. OxhornCigar.png|Oxhorn partakes in a nice gentlemanly cigar. Episode303Nathan.jpg|Oxhorn with Nathan Allen Pinard. JesseCoxOxhorn.jpg|Oxhorn at Blizzcon 2011 with Jesse Cox, Ian Beckman and Clint Hackleman. ScotchAndSmokeRings.jpg|A classy evening with Scotch and Smoke Rings. OxPullsAHartung.png|Oxhorn nearly pulls a Hartung in a game of Hearthstone. Links * YouTube (Oxhorn Movies) *YouTube (ClassyManIAm) *Twitch *Twitter *Facebook (Oxhorn Movies) *Facebook (Scotch and Smoke Rings group) *Official Oxhorn Brand Movies website *Official Scotch and Smoke Rings website *Blogging with Class *''The Tale of Cloran Hastings ''website References Category:Bearded Beardsmen Category:Americans Category:YouTubers